Taichi's Angel
by Digifan of the Century
Summary: Something happens to Yamato, and Taichi is depressed. No. Mark that out and make it dreadfully disadvantaged. So, like, one day Yamato comes back! As an celestrial spirit if you call angels that!Taito. R&R, people!
1. Breakaway

Taichi's Angel

Blah bleh bluh – the story or Disclaimer speaking

"Blah, bleh, bluh –speaking

_Blah bleh bluh _–song lyrics

Blah bleh bluh - thought

Disclaimer: Song by Kelly Clarkson, Breakaway.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Chapter 1-Breakaway

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Listening to his MP3, he paddled his way to Yagami Taichi's apartment, Tsunomon inside his bicycle's basket.

"So, like, where we going?" Tsunomon asked.

"Goggle head's."

"Oh. Will Koromon here?"

"Probably stuffing himself with food. Then to the bathroom." Yamato said, who's busy eyeing the road.

It was rare for him to ride a bicycle, but he was late to go to Taichi's apartment. Or Taichi would tickle him to death.

(Flashback(

"You're late." Taichi stated.

"Sorry. Band practice." Yamato panted. He ran all the way to the Odaiba Park from his band practice. He looked up. Taichi was smiling evily.

"Now you know what the punishment is going to be."

"No-hahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Taichi tackled him to the ground, tickling his sides. "Give up?"

"Never!"

Goggle head tickled him even harder.

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Mercy! Mercy! I give up" Yamato cried. My lungs can't take it!"

"Lesson learned?" Taichi asked, helping Yamato stand up.

"Yes, Mr. Yagami."

)End Flashback)

O)O)O)O)Taichi's HomeO)O)O)O)

"Yamato's late."

"Give him a break, Taichi." Hikari said. "Maybe his band practice is late, or he's just late." She turned on the TV. "Just relax."

"Yeah. I should." Taichi cheered up. He's usually "fashionably" late."

O)O)O)O)Bacteria on Yamato's bicycle's Point Of View O)O)O)O)

Tsunomon watched the cars go by. There were white, red, black, blue, green, dark green, yellow, white, and so on. His big ol' horn sticking out of the bicycle's basket, making people to stare. He could see from the small hole in the basket.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

"Yamato." Tsunomon suddenly said.

"What?"

"Car."

"Huh?"

**Screech!!!**

O)O)O)O)TV's POV O)O)O)O)

"…. There has been an bicycle accident near……" the newsman contined on.

"Hikari!" Taichi panicked. "Yamato's not here! He should have been here one hour ago!!!!"

"I'm sure he'll be-" Hikari cut off, staring hard at the TV.

"Taichi!"

"What?!" Taichi yelled. Yamato was never this late. The latest was 30 minutes.

"Yamato!" Hikari pointed to the TV. "He had an accident!"

"Huh?" his face paled.


	2. Complicated

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Song/lyrics by Avril Lavigne's Complicated. As you probably noticed, I put only parts of the song, not the whole thing.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Chapter 2-Complicated

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

O)O)O)O) Floor's POV O)O)O)O)_  
_Bushy boy rushed to the Odaiba Hospital, only to find sickening people but not Yamato. "Hello. How may I-"

"Yamato! Where's Ishida Yamato?!" Taichi practically shouted. Nurse glared at him rudely. "Room 1066"

Taichi ran as fast as he could, leaving his sister to apologize to the nurse. Yamato. _My_ Yamato in hospital. Taichi thought. Stupid cars. Stupid bicycles.

1055…1060…1062…..1065…1066!

Taichi burst in and found Takeru hugging Tsunomon, who was bruised and cutted and bandaged, to death, Sora looking worried and Jyou.

But what surprised him the most was Yamato.

He…he was…..

There was machines that breathed for him, annoying beeping machines, and others that Taichi didn't know… Make that a lot.

He had a bandage wrapped around his.. uuh….ribs.. other half of his body was covered with blanket.

"Yamato!" Taichi stood rigidly. "Whathappenedtohm?!Willhebeokay?!"

Jyou nodded. He worked for Odaiba Hospital now. "But also a bad news."

"Huh?"

"Yama-chan may die if he doesn't wake up." Takeru finished solemnly. .

"Also good news…" Jyou begun.

"if he wakes, he'll live." Sora finished it for him.

Right at that time, Hikari came in. "I heard." She said. Her eyes contained tears.

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

O)O)O)O) Inside Yamato's head O)O)O)O)

"Taichi?"

Darkness

"Takeru?"

He squinted into the darkness. A switch!

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Click.

His eyes closed immediately. It was not used to the light right now. After few minutes he open them. He stood where the Digi-desteneds first came to the DigiWorld. He looked around, memories flashing as he went by.

(Flashback(

Koromon: My name's Koromon. And we're partners.  
Taichi: Koromon? That means... talking head?  
Koromon: It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai.

)End Flashback)

He reached the beach where Agumon digivolved to Greymon.

(Flashback(

Tai: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!  
Izzy: I'd settle for a small cow.

)End Flashback)

At last, he came to the lake when Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon.

(Flashback(

Tentomon: Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo.

Gabumon: You're the man!  
Matt: And you're the wolf man!

)End Flashback)

A growl came from the bushes.

"Now, I don't remember that bushes growl." Yamato said to himself.

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

From the bush, a stray Kabuterimon came out.

O)O)O) The hospital! O)O)O)O)

Beep….Beep……Beep……..

An hour passed and Taichi was finally calmed down. "Taichi, we need to go." Hikari said silently.

Taichi looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "Go?! Yamato needs me!"

Beep……….Beep……….Beep…………


	3. My Happy Ending

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: This song is My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Chapter 3- My Happy Ending

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Midnight.

Taichi watched Yamato as he slept in coma. "Yamato.."

Others had gone home, although, Takeru burst in to tears when Mrs. Takashi (a/n: or Ms. Takashi or Mrs. Takaishi or Ms. Takaishi…I don't know!) came and made him go.

"You can visit him tomorrow, Takeru." Her tears broke then.

Mr. Ishida visited right then. He just froze at his spot, near the door. He spotted his crying other son and ex-wife and went there to hug them.

Takeru almost killed two people/Digimon. He dropped Tsunomon from his stool, almost breaking the Digimon's data. Taichi was sure that Yamato would have been mad for trying to kill his best friend.

The young blonde boy hugged his dad tightly near his ribs, almost cracking them

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_

O)O)O)O) Yamato's head O)O)O)O)

"Electric Shocker!" an energy ball flew toward Yamato but he dodged it easily to the ground.

"Af."

The older blonde got up from his position, and ran away from the stray Digimon.

"Electric Shocker!"

It hit him fair and square.

"Arrg!"

He fell.

O)O)O)O) Hospital, please O)O)O)O)

Beep……..BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

"huh?!" Taichi awoke from his sleep and noticed the sound.

"Nurse!"

He kept pushing the button nest to Yamato until he got tired.

Few nurses came in and noticed the sound to.

(A/N: Now u might wonder there's nurses at midnight. Right? Well, I have noooo clue.)

"Get a doctor!" one of them screamed through the beeping sound.

"What's going to happen to him? Ishegoingtodie?" Taichi yelled.

O)O)O) Later on that day which means its afternoon O)O)O)

"…here lies our dear friend Ishida Yamato…" pastor said on and on. The Digi-desteneds were there even the new ones who didn't know him that well.

Only through his music.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

They watched as the black coffin was lowered to the ground.

What would Yamato say about this coffin? Taichi wondered through his tears. Probably say "What's this? Black! Its ugly?! How about brown?!"

Taichi smiled small at his thought.

O)O)O)O) 3 months layer O)O)O)O)

"So, like sensei gave detention to Takuto (A/N: Takuto from Full Moon wo Sagashite) for calling him Mr. Yakaish! Now isn't that funny!" Taichi said to the grave. It read;

**Ishida Yamato**

**Great friend. Bearer of Friendship. Great musician**

He sighed.

"Only if you were here, Yama…to."


	4. Beautiful Soul

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Tis song is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Hikari drank milk through a pink straw slowly, watching as Taichi argued with the TV.

"…It will rain soon, so I suggest that you take an umbrella." Said the weatherman.

"No it won't!" Taichi waved his fist at the man. "Last time you said its going to rain, the sun was out, barbequing us!!!!!"

The man ignored him.

"Back to Mr. Kamiya."

Hikari heard a voice laughing.

"That boy ain't right."

Hikari paled as slowly left her milk looked behind her. Angel!

But not any kind of angel! Yamato!

"Yamato!" she almost fell over the chair.

"Yamato? Are you kiddin' me, Hikar-" Taichi stated but fell silent as he looked back.

"Hey, guys." Yamato had big, fluffy looking wings located on back of his back. He wore a piece of uh white cloak clothing him, only one shoulder showing. He had old priest like clothes.

"Yamato! You bakayaro!" Taichi broke down. Hikari did too, only she sobbed quietly. Very unlike Taichi.

Yamato spread his great wings and flew softly to both of them and hugged. "Shh.. It'll be all right! I'm assigned as your guardian angel! Come on, it'll be alright!"

"Guar…Guardian angel? Why in the world would I need a guardian angel?" Taichi stopped. "Maybe God saw the future." Hikari stopped too.

"Hey!"

Yamato let them go. "Hey, hey ,hey. Let's not fight."

So they didn't.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

Laughter filled the Yagami's apartment.

Yamato and Hikari planned on making Taichi laugh, so they tickled him. Taichi tickled them back.

"Taichi? Hikari? Is someone here?" Mrs. Yagami came in the apartment and saw Yamato. "Oh, God." And fainted.

"Uh… Yeah.." Hikari answered to the unconscious mom.


	5. Forgotten

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Forgotten by Avril Lavigne. I love Avril's songs. I never knew she was Canadian.

Chapter 5-Forgotten

_I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you  
Screwed it up_

It was clear that everybody can see an angel if they wanted to.

Tsunomon had been staying with Takeru.

When Taichi, Hikari, and Yamato visited, he jumped with joy and shock at the same time. Tsunomon took it easy and got hugged by Yamato.

Mr. Ishida and Mrs. or Ms. Takaishi knew on later by Takeru.

The Digi-desteneds didn't believe it, so Hikari brought Yamato. "Welcome back!" Daisuke slapped him on the back.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sora asked. Mimi wasn't here. She'd come tomorrow to see Yama-chan. "Yeah." He replied.

The whole Digi-desteneds sat on Taichi's living room with their Digimons.

"What happened then?" questioned Patamon.

"Well, I was going to Taichi's and I was late, so I rode a bicycle that I rarely use. I was going as fast as I can with Tsunomon.

"Then a drunk or whatever car crossed red light came to sidewalk. I didn't see it. Tsunomon did. But I was late when I saw it. The car hit someplace on the bicycle and I. Tsunomon was bounce off.

"I was bleeding.. and.. uh.. oh yeah. Some called the hospital and I was carried off. Tsunomon was near me. I was in coma and inside my head, I was in the Digital World.

"A stray Kabuterimon attacked me and I died. And I really died." Yamato finished. "But get over it! I'm here, right?"

"He's right." Taichi said. "He's here and that's all that matters."

"Whoa. Taichi sounds smart." V-mon's in-training said.

"Hey!"

_Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got It  
Do you get it now_

"Yama…to" Taichi added. "Yes?" answer came from the kitchen.

"Did you know that… I love you?"

"Yes.."

"How?"

Yamato's head poked out from the kitchen.

"The way you acted when you're near me and your eyes. They sparkle." Yamato held up to plates. "Lunch is ready!"

_Iknow I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what i wanted I  
I told you what i wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never Again  
_

He sat them down the table. Taichi ran over, forgetting the subject. "Food! Ha ha ha!!" Yamato smiled. "Hikari!"

"What?!"

"Lunch! Come before Taichi eats it!"

The lunch was omelet, and Hikari had to run over the table before Taichi could even look at it. "No touching!" After one bite, Hikari exclaimed "You still have your cooking abilities!"

"Yeah!" Taichi said, his mouth stuffed. "Uggh! Swallow before you talk!" Hikari scooted over.


	6. Take Me Away

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Take Me Away from Under My Skin.

Chapter 5-Take Me Away

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

Taichi crept up to his sleeping angel. He looked so peaceful. Taichi couldn't help but smile.

Yamato slept on the couch. His wings were lifeless and fell on his sides. His hands were under the pillow Taichi had give him.

But he had to wake up. Today was his birthday! Yamato Angel's birthday! He and Taichi always promised that when it's each other's b-day, they would come at midnight and wake each other up.

Then they would sneak out and hang out. Always came back before 4:30. They were sneaky.

"Psst. Yamato!" Taichi whispered. He did not wake up. "Yamato" Yamato did not wake up. His wings went up and tickled Taichi's nose. "he.. he…heheh!"

Taichi sneezed and the angel finally woke up. "Hm?"

"It's ur b-day!" Taichi exclaimed softly. "Remember?"

"Yeah." Yamato cocked his head. He looks so cute! Taichi thought.

"We used to hang out?" Taichi used his hands to draw something in the air. "Oh yeah! But isn't that dangerous?" Yamato asked. Taichi couldn't believe his ears. He just scuffed and pulled Yama off of his bed/couch.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable, come and take me away_

"Let's go!" Taichi put on his shoes while holding Yamato's hand. He opened the door quietly. "Sh! Now come out." He dragged yamato out and shut the door.

"Wait!" Yamato said. "Where are we going?"

"Ice Cream!!!!" Taichi laughed like an idiot and ran with yamato in his hands.

Yamato flew backwards.

"Now stay here while I go get ice creams." Taichi warned seriously behind a tree. But his goofy face didn't work. Angel laughed.

Taichi ran off to a 24/7 store. Yamato flew up to the top of the tree like an owl and sat down. He looked around. The Odaiba city lights were twinkling like stars.

He smiled at memories he brought up.

"Yo Yamato!" Taichi called up. "Ice cream's going to melt if you don't come down!"

Yamato and Taichi licked the ice creams like small children. "can you still sing, Yama?" Taichi called. "You bet." Yamato finished rest of his coffee tasting pop.

"Can you sing now?" he asked again.

With out reply,

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do_

_Chorus:  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)_

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
_

_Take me away  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away_

Taichi smiled. Basically Yamato sang for him, but because of the good taste in the ice cream.,


	7. I'm With You

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: I'm With You by You-Know-Who.

Chapter 7-I'm With You

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

"Happy birthday dear Yamato" yadda yadda yadda.

At mourning Taichi and Yamato came back, sneakily. They almost got caught, for Mrs. Yagami came right out of her bedroom after they lay back on their bed/couch. Yamato had fallen asleep on a bench while walking.

All the Digi-desteneds came, even Mimi. "Thank you guys!" Yamato beamed. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Who cares? We did anyways." Yolei said.

"Yeah! Now let's eat that cake!" Taichi and Daisuke said together. Hikari and Yolei gave them a good whack on the head.

"What was that for?!" Taichi yelled holding his head. "Yeah?!" Daisuke agreed.

"For being food stuffers." Yolei said. The rest laughed like morons.

"Cut the cake, Yama-chan!" Takeru chirped.

"Cut the cake! Cut the cake! Cut the cake already!" Taichi and Daisuke made up a battle cry of 'Cut the Cake'

"Cut the cake! Cut the cake-"

"SHUT UP!"

Yamato picked up a knife and cut the square cake in front of him that read, "Happy Birthday, Yama-chan!" label made by Takeru of course. No candles. People who knew Yamato knew he thought candles were children-ish.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

"Its cut!" the two goggle heads high-fived.

With help of Hikari and Mimi, Sora passed out large pieces of cake. As you expected, Taichi began stuffing himself.

"I forgot to train his table manners, didn't I?" Yamato sighed. Earning laugh from others, Taichi looked up with cake all over his mouth. "Wha?"

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

"Open the presents Yamato!" Joe said. "Fine."

First one he grabbed was from Koushiro, a photo from when they had defeated the Dark Masters. "Don't forget the Digital World" was printed in cursive blue at the bottom. "Thank you Koushiro!" a hug received.

Again with the wings tickling.

This time it was Jyou, who sneezed the whole time while Yamato was unwrapping gifts.

Next closest was Ken's followed by Hikari's, Yolei's, Cody's, Sora's, Jyou's, Mimi's (with pink wrappings), Takeru's, Daisuke's, and Taichi's.

(A/N:I don't want to describe all the presents, so yea. Only Taichi's. That thing is important!!!!!)

Taichi's was a silver necklace that was shiny. Real shiny. It had miniature Garurumon and Greymon on it.

"Ohh! Thank you Taichi!!!!" Taichi was received a great big bear-hug.

His wings must have decided to make people sneeze, because with one swish, the digi- desteneds were sneezing.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_


	8. Unwanted

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Unwanted by- you guessed it- Avril Lavigne!

Chapter 8-Unwanted

_All that I did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

12345 With the devils 6787910

"That bastard is having feelings towards that angel." A red devil hissed. He had a pale skin with fiery red hair. He wore a coral red cloak around with red bat like wings. Unlike devils humans think they look like, devils did not have horns or tails. It was ridicules.

"What should we do, Mr. I'm-smart?" the other black devil hissed. He looked exactly like the red one, only they were black. "Shut up, Zinkoff." The red one smacked him on the head.

".. Ow." He said a little later. "So, what should we do?"

"Hmm. I have a plan. "the red one said. He whispered to the black one.

12345 Odaiba, Japan 678910

"Hmm." An angel scowled and looked upwards. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked. Taichi had gone to school and told him not to follow him. "You'll have to hide all day." He had said.

"Nothing." As he continued to stare up. Hikari sighed and lay back at the couch. She was sick. Again.

'I have a bad feeling.' Yamato thought. 'But what? Why, I outta beat those devils up.'

He glanced back at Hikari. 'Good. She's sleeping.'

He flew out the door and up to the sky.

12345 School 678910

"Look at the sky!" a chatty girl named Izumi pointed. Taichi looked up and found a shocking scene.

At the sky, he saw a piece of white stuff with shiny light on it flying towards a black hole that had lightning booming.

But the students couldn't see it. They only saw piece of white stuff. Declaring that it's a plane, sensei continued his boring lesson about Kamikazes. "Yamato." He whispered.

12345 The Devils 678910

"Look! There's that bloody angel." Zinkoff said. "I can see that, you dimwit!" the red one said. "Go call Bois!"

12345 To Yamato 678910

Yamato flew up and saw the portal to Devils World. He thought about unhappy thoughts as he neared. One of the lightning flashed him.

"Well, well, well." A devil said. "What do we have here?"

_You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away_

"Jibe! Zinkoff!" he growled. They were once angels, but got kicked out Heaven.

"Yes, it's us." The red one snickered.

"What are u planning to do?!" Yamato demeaned.

"A little something somethin'." The black one hissed. "Tell me now!" Yamato clenched his fists.

"Bois!"

He felt a long, skinny but sharp hands wrap around his neck. His instinct told him to do his best to take it off. But he was soon to be lifted up in the air. "Heh." Jibe scuffed. "Have you met out Bois yet?"

The had slowly turned in front of him, twisting his skin. "Arg." His air hole was getting blocked. 'I can't go now,' he thought 'Not yet.'

To his shock Bois was a fallen angel. (Fallen angel's developed when an angel is dead) He had gray wings size of a blue whale, gray cloak tattered, his long white hair all over his face.

But his face scared Yamato the most.

White.

It was plain white, no bit of peach colored skin. His eyes were big yellow silts, no pupils or what ever. His nose was snake like; silts. His open mouth had bunch of needles.

Last thing Yamato saw was Bois before he fogged out.

12345 Earth 678910

_I tried to belong  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song  
If that's what it take_

"I'm Home!" Taichi yelled. He saw absolutely no-one. "hello?"

Hikari sat up quickly from the couch, giving Taichi almost a heart attack.

"Gah!"

"Taichi." Hikari trembled.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Taichi ran over dropping his bags all over the place.

"I.. had a nightmare."

Taichi sighed. "Everybody had nightmares, Hikari."

"No."

"No what?"

"I saw it from Yamato's point of view."

"I don't get it." Taichi scratched back of his head.

"He was choked." Hikari gulped. "He flew to where devils were.. Through a portal… Lightning…"

That caught Taichi's attention. "How did it look like?"

"Black.. swirls.. clouds.. Lightning.."

Taichi paled. "What happened when he entered?"

"He met two devils named Jibe and Zinkoff." Taichi remained stone-faced, but inside of him laughed at the names. 'Zinkoff? Jibe? Are you kidin' me?..'

"They had a plan, but then they called a fallen angel called Bois," Hikari continued. 'Bois? God, these people need new, better names.' Thought Taichi.

"He choked him. The Yamato fogged out." Hikari said, shacking. "Then you came in, slammin' the door."

"So, I guess you could have seen more if I didn't slam it, right?" Taichi asked. She nodded. "All righty. Its decided." Taichi stood up from the couch. "what is?"

"You'll see." He walked to the phone. "I'm telling others."

He dialed Takeru first. 696-3477..

"Moshi mush. Takaishi residence." He answered. "This sounds like Taichi."

"It is." Taichi said. "Listen, Takeru. Yamato needs our help."

"H.. How?"

"He gonna die if we don't go to where the devils are."

"Devils?"

"Yeah- anyways, we need our digimon to go there. So-?"

"You want me go get it?" Takeru sounded real serious. "Yeah." Taichi replied.

"I'll call other before I go." Takeru said. "I'll call the old digi-destendeds."

"Right."

Click.

"Doesn't anybody say good bye anymore these days?" Taichi sighed.

TBC

A/N: Whoa! That's the longest I ever wrote! Dude! Dudette!


	9. Nobody's Fool

Taichi's Angel

Disclaimer: Nobody's Fool by me fav singer.

Chapter 9- Nobody's Fool

_Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go_

"I got the digimons." Takeru busted in the Yagami's apartment with the young digidesteneds and old ones behind him, nearly giving Taichi a heart attack.

"Gah! Doesn't anyone knock these days?" Taichi sat down the couch again. "Gatomon!" Hikari lept to her digimon, and so did the other old ones.

"Agumon!" Taichi hugged him "HEARD Yamato was in trouble." He said.

"Yeah, he is." Taichi bit his lip. "Everyone ready?!"

"Yeah!" all the digi-desteneds again some how managed to fit in.

"Let's digivolve!"

"Agumon digivolve to..MetalGreymon!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Wormon digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

The ones that couldn't fly didin't digivolve so they could hitch ride.

"Let's go!"

Put Hey Digimon song here

"There it is!" Hikari pointed. The black clouds looked as if it was going to suck them in any moment. They wee doing find until..

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

Clonk!

"Ahh!" the kids clung onto their digimon for their lives. "How do you get pass through it?!" Yolei yelled.

"Um.. Yamato thought unhappy thoughts!" Hikari yelled back of frustration. "Everybody think!" Koushiro said.

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

Taichi thought when Hikari almost died.

Insert others thought here

The invisible wall was gone, and the kids were able to get in with the lightning.

"AHHH!" some of them were screaming when they were inside the Devils world because they saw lightning coming at them.

Ken somewhat got control over himself and saw a horrible sight.

They had landed on the wrong side of Devils World and they were surrounded by skeletons of beasts.

They screamed again.

"Okay people!" Davis said. "Let's fly out of this.. bones. They are creeeepy."

12345 Yamato 678910

"Hmm." Jibe said. "I hear kids screaming. Nice."

Yamato heard it too and at once knew it was the Digi-desteneds. 'What are they doing here?' "Argh. Let me go!" He pulled on his chains.

"Why would you think I would, I'm-ready-to-be-a-fallen-angel?" Jibe snickered. It was true, for Yamato's wings were turning gray. But slightly.

"Shut up!" he roared.

"Ahh" the red devil said. "Such a harsh word coming from an angel." He spread his wings noisily flew to him. "A pretty one too." He traced the angel's jaw line. Yamato tried to bite his hand. "Nah-ah-ah." Jibe took his hand away from the vicious angel.

His golden hair was covering his left eyes.

His necklace was giving out lights for everyone to see.

12345 Digi-desteneds 678910

"Where is he!" Taichi growled through his teeth. They had gotten out of the bone trashcan.

"How about there?" Jyou pointed.

_You don't know  
You think you know me like yourself  
But I fear  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn_

A flash of lights kept coming back and forth. Left to right. "Must be the necklace I gave him." Taichi said. "What are we waiting for?" Sora said. "Let's go!"

They flew, unaware of the dangers waiting for them.

12345 Zingoff 678910

"Here they come." Zingoff whispered to the fallen angel. "Ready?" the angel nodded opening its mouth, showing bunch of needles as teeth. Zingoff shuddered.

"They are close enough. Go!" but the fallen angel was gone already, soaring with its over-sized wings.

He snickered to himself.

12345 Digi-desteneds 678910

"Hey, what's that?" Cody pointed. A big and I mean big gray speck coming at them.

Pegasusmon squinted only to see the horrible face. "Get back!" he cried. "A fallen angel!"

"What's so bad about a fallen angel?" Jyou asked.

"Fallen angels," Koushiro and Ken said. "are really dangerous ous and LOOK OUT!!!!" a hand came faster than a cheetah could run and seized the air. Only than the rest of the body came.

They saw the horrible face that Yamato saw.

"What is this?" Hikari trembled. "The.. The fallen angel." Ken whispered.

It smiled showing its needles.

The young ones trembled in fear like they did when Malo-Myotismon came.

The old ones trembled like when they saw the Dark Masters.

"No…" Sora whispered.

Bois, the fallen angel sensed to fear and slowly trapped them in his own wings.

"Ah! Everybody pay attention!" Davis's self came back. "We need to save Yamato not sulk around for our mommies!"

Others glanced at him sharply.

"He.. His right." Taichi shouted. "Let's beat this guy up!"

Taichi's chest glowed orange the shape of crest of courage.

"MetalGreymon warp digivolve to.. WarGreymon!"

During the process, Taichi had jumped into the air.

"Taichi!"

"Look!" he pointed to himself. He was flying."We can fly! Rookies digivolve!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"V-mon armor digivolve to… Raidramon!"

"Armodilomon armor digivolve to… Digmon!"

The fallen angel spoke eerily. "Puuuny chiildrrreeeenn." Its voice was like a nail scraping against a chalk board.

The digi-desteneds covered their ears.(Also digimon)

12345 Yamato 678910

"What do you think you are doing?!" Yamato demended. Jibe had tightened the chains around his wrist and ankles. "You'll see." And said. "You're too pretty to go on to fallen angel before..this.."

He undressed Yamato in a flash.

"Wait! Stop!" Yamato yeeled as he watched in horror as Jibe pulled off his cloak.


End file.
